21 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-21 ; Comments *Great session from Prefects, and during the course of the programme JP wishes that a Mega Corporation would come in with lots of money and offer them a record deal, though ends up being content to help them recruit a new drummer. *Peel mentions that he will be away in the first week of September, during which time Paul Gambaccini will be sitting in for him. "If you write to him, be sure to spell his name wrong because this vexes him considerably. He can't understand why anybody should be unable to spell 'Gambaccini' and he always sticks the offending envelopes or postcards up on the Radio One noticeboard, which gives us a lot to laugh about." Sessions *Prefects #1 Recorded 1978-08-11. : Included on the career compilation 'Are Amateur Wankers' (Acute Records, ACT007, 2004). *Roy Harper #10 Recorded 1978-08-07. : Released on The BBC Tapes - Volume V - 1975-1978 CD, 1997 (Science Friction HUCD 026) Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2' begin *start of programme. "This is the start of a very busy ten days for me actually culminating in my birthday on Wednesday 30 August, just thought I'd mention that in passing, and including the Reading Festival the annual event in which tens of thousands of young people come to cover themselves in mud and to see me". *Upsetters: Return Of The Super Ape (LP - Return Of Super Ape) Lion Of Judah *Rich Kids: Ghosts Of Princes In Towers (7") EMI EMI 2848 *Prefects: Things In General (session) (JP reads out job advert for new drummer for the band) *Captain Beefheart: Hard Workin' Man (Main Title) (album - Blue Collar (Music From The Original Motion Picture Score) MCA MCF 2836 *''Gap in File 1'' *Smiley Lewis: I Hear You Knocking (album - The Smiley Lewis Story: I Hear You Knocking) United Artists UAS 30167 *Stiff Little Fingers: 78 Revolutions A Minute (b/w 7" Alternative Ulster) Rough Trade RT 004 *Godley & Creme: Sandwiches Of You (album - L) Polydor 9109 611 *''File 1 resumes'' *Motorhead: Louie Louie (single) Bronze (JP relates how when he managed bands in Oklahoma the promoters asked if they could perform Hang On Sloopy, Gloria and Louie Louie, if yes then they got the gig) *Roy Harper: Forget Me Not (session) *''(JP - 'If you're standing up then I think you should sit down now and prepare yourself for a bit of a shock, because I'm about to play you the new single from Yes. This is not because I like it, but because it's there, like Mt Everest and you should know about it.')'' *Yes: Don't Kill The Whale (7") Atlantic K 11184 :JP: "I yield to no-one in my admiration for whales, in fact I consider most of them to be far superior creatures to the vast majority of human beings. But the fact that Yes have made a record in praise of them places me in a rather pretty predicament, makes me really feel that I should be swimming out with a dagger clenched in my teeth into the fjords or wherever it is that the things lurk and chop 'em all up into bite-sized chunks. But I suppose that would be rather an excessive reaction." *Revolutionaries: Post Mortem (12" EP - Fatal Dub) Ballistic FORCE 2003 *Prefects: Escort Girls (session) *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Voices (b/w 7" Hong Kong Garden) Polydor 2059 052 (JP - 'I see that described in the press as pretentious, but I think that misses the point.') *Fall: Repetition (7" EP - Bingo-Master's Break-Out!) Step Forward SF 7 *''JP decides to play something very boring to make visiting Americans feel at home ...'' *Boston: Don't Look Back (7") Epic S EPC 6653 (JP ' air brushed rock music for those that like their thrills second hand'). *''tape flip on file 1 to T022'' *Mary Monday: Popgun (b-side 'I Gave My Punk Jacket To Rickie 7") Malicious Productions *Roy Harper: The Same Old Rock (session) *UFO: Only You Can Rock Me (single) Chrysalis *Talking Heads: Stay Hungry (album - More Songs About Buildings And Food) Sire K 56531 *Prefects: The Bristol Road Leads To Dachau (session) *''tape flip on file 1 to T023 during above track'' *Dave Edmunds: Deborah (7") Swan Song SSK 19413 *''track cut short on file 2 (the taper presumably didn't care much for Dave Edmunds).'' *Prince Far I: Front Line Speech () Cry Tuff *Roy Harper: I Hate The White Man (session) *Teenage Jesus And The Jerks: Orphans (7") Migraine *Al Roberts Jr.: Too Nervous To Rock (album - Rockabilly Guitar Man) Frog FROG 001 *Prefects: Agony Column (session) *Leo Kottke: The Credits: Out-Takes from Terry's Movie (album - Burnt Lips) Chrysalis CHR 1191 *end of programme *'''Files 1 & 2 '''end File ;Name *1) 1978-08-21 Tapes 021 022 and 023.mp3 *2) 1978-08-21 John Peel Radio 1 DB003+DB004.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:48:54 *2) 1:58:16 ;Other *1) Around 12 minutes of show missing. File digitised by Weatherman22, created from T021, T022 and T023 of 400 Box. *2) Complete show in high sound quality. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zgv19up8fvgqj48 * Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box